memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Flesh of My Flesh
|pages = 40 |year = 2254 |stardate = 2252.34 }} Double sized fantastic 1st issue! From the pilot episode of the original series… Captain Pike commands the USS ''Enterprise! Summary The has been diverted from its course to the Marrat system to investigate several strange disappearances, a number of small ships have been found, a fleet of Marie Celestes, adrift and undamaged but entire devoid of crew. The Enterprise has been sent to act as bait to find out what happened. The culprit soon makes itself known, a huge organic starship. As the Enterprise attempts to hail a huge energy build-up blinds the crews… In the void of his mind Pike finds himself walking with Captain April in spacedock alongside the Enterprise. As Pike prepares to board he discusses his crew, some old hands from April's time on the Enterprise, Pike's yeoman of the last three years, and some new faces. On the Enterprise, Spock brings Number One out of her daze and informs her of the captain's disappearance. Using Enterprise s few active sensors the crew ascertain they are being held by the alien ship, and traveling at warp three. Doctor Boyce turns up on the bridge to fix up the crew. Meanwhile Pike recalls his meeting to enroll Lieutenant Robbins as his first officer. While she was hoping for a command of her own she is happy to wait with a chance to serve under Pike and on the Enterprise. The two discuss how they might go about bettering Captain April's legendary exploits. While Doctor Boyce announces his findings, that while they were knocked out the crew were subjected to invasive surgery, Number One takes the Captains chair. Spock borrows the doctor's medical tricorder hoping to diagnose what might be wrong with the ship after his deductions indicated aliens with organic starships might well use organic weapons. As Pike suffers the pains of his memories being sucked from him he recalls his first encounter with the young cadet Spock, hoping to enroll him into his then two year old crew as a replacement for his fever stricken science officer. In the briefing room Spock announces his findings; the Enterprise has been infected by an energy sapping virus. While the rest of the crew are assigned duties to restore the ship Number One decides to take a landing party to rescue the captain. Back choosing his crew, Pike goes over the personal files of his final choices with his trusted Yeoman; Dermot Cusack. Finally unable to take anymore, Pike pulls himself into consciousness to find himself dangling in the organic prison of the aliens which call themselves Ngultor. They reveal their plans; to use Pike's mind to find the homeworld of species in the region and consume them. As they prepare to re-enter his mind the chamber is illuminated by phaser fire. The captain is quickly cut down and puts on an EV suit for the journey back to the Enterprise, but before they can leave, the Ngultor ship's tentacles swipe Number One away. Fortunately Nano is on the team and uses his pyrotechnic ability to drive off the organic ship and rescue Number One. However escape still eludes the team who get lost in the ever changing labyrinth of the organic vessel and end up face to face with Ngultor. The huge insectoid aliens explain their plight, lost from home in a freak warp accident, now harvesting flesh for the return journey. As they encroach on the team ready to consume the landing party feel the familiar tingle of the transporter beam as they relocate to the Enterprise. Nurse Carlotti briefs the group on the progress of curing Enterprise s virus and they quickly make their way to the bridge. Soon after they drop out of warp before the huge Ngultor mothership. Using what limited phaser power is available the Enterprise cuts herself free from the smaller Ngultor vessel, then upon restoration of the torpedo banks, fires on the mother ship, destroying it. Observing a hollow victory the Enterprise resumes her course for the Marrat system and Captain Pike retires to his quarters confident in the abilities of his crew and sure the name Enterprise will not depart the history books under his reign. Background information Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Ian Edginton ** Dan Abnett * Artists: ** Patrick Zircher (pencil art – interior and cover) ** Greg Adams (ink art – interior and cover) ** Marie Javins (color art) ** Janice Chiang (letter art) * Editors: ** Bobbie Chase ** Bob Harras (editor-in-chief) Characters ; Christopher Pike : ''Enterprise'' . ; Number One :Enterprise exec. ; Spock :Enterprise science officer. ; Philip Boyce : Enterprise CMO. ; :Enterprise transporter chief. ; Robert April: former captain of the Enterprise. References Ngultor External link * |next = #2: "The Fires of Pharos" }} Category:Comics